Axel's Story
by girlwonderrobyn
Summary: Chase Axel Summers a.k.a. The Prophet Master; goes through different stages of his life up until now. This story is about how Axel makes it through his problems, how he becomes a superhero and joins the Teen Titans. Didn't know what catagory :/ Mention of DickDamian - Dynamic Duo. Axel is my OC. MAYBE DamianxAxel. There will be RobxRae, but don't let that stop you!
1. The Beginning

"And don't be late! Chase Axel! Are you even listening to me?" yelled a woman from the back door of a large country house, she looked in her early thirties. German accent, dark blonde hair up in a messy bun, freckles and was wearing an apron over her flowery yellow dress. This woman was Axel's mother and for the life of her she simply couldn't understand why her son didn't like his first name. She blew some hair from her eyes then tucked it behind her ears. She watched her young, only child, take his first steps as a teenager (age thirteen incase your wondering what that age is) and hoped he would be safe. She sighed and stepped back into the house, closing the door slowly; peering out at her son. Then she dashed to the window and watched him walk further away from home. Of course she knew she was over protective but what else was a mother to do?

She placed her hands into the sink and thought deeply. Chase, Axel, wasn't a normal boy. He had.. talents? He saw things before they could happen. Small things; like the winning bingo numbers or the cost of the electric bill before the letter was even opened or what the weather was going to be like a certain day. All of the time; he was correct. Most of the time they over looked it. 'Our son is special', his mother and father agreed on that. They weren't a religious family, they were more spiritual. Chase-.. Axel always had a more, intelectual way of thinking. He didn't go to a puplic school, professor's would come and teach him at home. Of course, they tried puplic schools. His father however, did not approve of the high schools in the area. And he certainly didn't want his son going to "a fancy pants school", that's how he put it.

They lived on the outskirts of New York in an old country home that was previously a hotel. When the hotel business was still going on about a year ago Axel often saw famous people whilst folding towels and taking in room key's. He once saw Damian Wayne and Dick Grayson. Now that was an eventful day. For that day, he realised he was homosexual. He knew deep down he was different. Why didn't he feel 'needs' when he saw pictures of women dotted over the internet? This day he knew why.

iDick and his younger brother looked exhausted when they walked in through the front doors. They both held a two suitcase's, one thin and the other well it didn't quite look like a suitcase but who was Axel to complain? A suitcase was a suitcase afterall. His eyes locked onto the younger boy and his lower jaw dropped a little. He swallowed and cursed at himself then returned quickly to his towel folding. He looked down at the pink fabric and realised his fists were clenched tightly in it. He released his grip and started the fold all over again. He overheard Richard and his father speaking at the desk, Damian looked rather impatient. 'Cute' Axel thought with a tiny tweek at the end of his lip. Richard placed his credit card on the desk and then reached down into his pocket. Axel then watched his mother walk them to the elevator. Axel blushed and he swore a tiny squeak came out his lips as Damian looked at him just before the doors closed. He dropped the towel and covered his face with his hands. 'What are you doing Axel!' he thought to himself.

It took a light shove from his father to snap him out of his daze. "Huh?" he looked at his Dad, hoping his pale skin was back to normal again. His father handed him the credit card that Dick had left idle on the desk. "Oh okay" he said, a little excited, he might get to see Damian again. He took the stairs, hoping to catch them at the top. There was only the ground floor and the first floor so it didn't take long to get upstairs./i

A hotel with two floors? It's a wide house, there are two rooms downstairs then five upstairs. And they are pretty big rooms too.

iHe walked quietly, as usual, down one of the coridoors until he heard Dick's calm voice. Axel couldn't quite make out what he was saying but he could hear him. It was obvious they weren't in their room yet, they were argueing outside it. Axel waited behind the wall. He felt naughty listening to their conversation but he didn't want to disturb them.

"It's your entire fault! We wouldn't be here if you hadn't messed up! You always do this to me Grayson!" Damian spoke loudly. Axel raised an eyebrow but didn't move a muscle, his skin tingled and he tried to ignore it.

"Shut up and get inside" Dick said pushing Damian in by the back of his head. Now was Axel's chance. He jolted around the corner

"Mr. Grayson?" he called out before Dick entered the room. He turned his head and looked for the voice, he looked down to find a small boy. Black hair, brilliant bright blue eyes that made Dick's widen a little. A petite boy.

"Yes?" he said looking at the rather nervous kid.

"Your credit card, sir-" he said lifting up his hand and showing it to him "-you left it at the front desk" Axel spoke quietly, smiling.

"Oh thanks!" he said an took it then placed it in his pocket. "What was your name kid?" he asked leaning on the door frame trying to block out Damian's cursing.

"Axel" he simply replied, holding his hands behind his back. Damian suddenly appeared and was pulling Dick into the room calling him all sorts of different names, some Axel hadn't heard before. Then his life changed. Damian walked appeared in the door. He was shirtless and his hair was wet, not soaking but still it was dripping onto his shoulders and chest then trailing down his torso. His face was on fire and he bit his cheek so hard he could taste blood.

"Thank you for your help" he spoke densely, looking at him up and down. He raised an eyebrow. Axel was long gone before Damian could say another word./i

Axel was so lost in his memories he had actually gotten lost back in reality too. He blinked at the views around him. 'So beautiful' he thought. More beautiful than he could remember. He was in the forest quite a bit away from his home. Axel then realised he didn't have his watch on. No time. No direction. Perfect.


	2. Die Here

Axel had been lost deep in the wood surrounding the back of his home for about an hour now. He had tripped a few times and wasn't happy at how the humid air was treating his perfect hair. A water droplet dripped onto his cheek, he hoped it was from a leaf. "You have got to be kidding me" he groaned loudly. It was raining, 'great'. Axel pulled his hands out of his jean pockets abling himself to run even faster, and deeper no doubt, into the forest for shelture. He found a big tree, 'It'll have to do', he thought and quickly jumped down into the large crack of the old tree's roots. "Why me?" he groaned trying to fix his hair.

"Susan, dear, he'll be back soon. Now come and sit down" Axel's father, Harry, told his worrying wife.

"Harry! How can I just sit down? He's never been gone for so long! A-and it's raining so much! What if-" Susan was cut off my a kiss on the cheek.

"He'll be fine." Harry said holding her arms and smiling at her. "He's special, remember"

"I know. It's just- I worry about him. He is different to the other children I see running around in the streets. If you asked him a simple math question, Chase would give you all the possible answers and tell you how he worked it out and how you could work it out if the numbers were switched around-.. most children would just answer it" Susan said looking down and leaning into her husband.

"Chase is smart. Sure he's a little-.. strange, but that doesn't change him one little bit. He will come home" Harry said reassuringly. The couple walked into the new living room and sat down on the long couch.

"I'm never gunna get home" Axel eventually stated to the tree after their long conversation about how his mother worries too much. "What do you know about parents?.. Your just a tree" he said sighing deeply, tapping the large moss covered root with his index finger. There was a breeze, one that messed up Axel's hair yet again. "Oh you think that's funny!" he said and tried to recover his hair style. Quite suddenly the rain stopped but the leaves and flowers were still dripping with rain water. "Oh" Axel said smiling "That's more like it" he said to himself and apparently the tree aswell. He stood, climbed out of the hole he was in, brushed himself down then stretched. He looked around slowly, wondering if he recognised anything. "Don't suppose you could find me a way out?" he turned and looked at the tree, "No? Thanks anyway" he sighed and walked on. The birds were singing again, all different songs and all Axel could do was smile and listen intently for all the different birds. He smelled the clean, dense but still clean, flowery aroma of the forest and held his arms out straight feeling the plants and bushes his finger's touched as he walked. He realised; being lost isn't that bad.

Axel had now walked until his feet hurt; the grips on the bottom of his shoes had worn away. At this point he thought he couldn't possibly make it out alive without some kind of a miracle. He pushed past some bushes and over grown branches, scratching his hands as he did so, until he came into a clearing. Axel couldn't help but think this was strange. He walked out and felt a sudden need to clutch his throat and run for his life. He was frozen; body and mind were not listening to him. His eyes darted around in search for something. Anything. To help him. 'Is this what death feels like?' he thought choking on air. Without permission from his brain he fell to the knees, released his neck and began crawling helplessly toward the center of the field. His body was burning so hot he felt like he was about to combust. His mind so full of thoughts, horrifing thoughts yet empty at the same time, he thought his brain was going to explode. He stopped and for a few seconds everything was peacefully and there was no pain. Until everything he had experianced before hand increased exponentially, Axel clutched his head and let out a blood boiling scream, digging his nails into skull and pulling at his hair. His eyes shut so hard his eye lids were about to rip off. Dark clouds started to loom around him and got thicker and thicker every second, encasing Axel. Some of fog infront of Axel cleared, he managed to open his eyes long enough to see some sort of tomb stone. One thought circled his mind; 'I'm going to here'.


End file.
